No otra vez (GaaraxOC)
by Vanchestter
Summary: Gaara nuevamente debe enfrentarse a una nueva cita de compromiso y a una misión de rango S; pero esta vez su enemigo no sólo es la política, sino una princesa de mala reputación que no hace más que abrumar su mente. Shinobi son los que soportan, él es un shinobi. Historia ambientada cuatro años después de "Gaara Hiden"
1. Capítulo uno

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:** Ésta novela está ambientada cuatro años después de Gaara Hiden (sólo hará mención al principio). Si quieren leer la novela mencionada, pueden encontrarla en wattpad.

La princesa es un personaje original. Es recomendable haber terminado por lo menos la película "the last" y el manga (por posibles spoilers). No contendrá material +18, quizás alguna que otra palabrota pero muy poco, creo que podría ser apta +13.

Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y Gaara Hiden de Ukyō Kodachi. (lo pongo porque en forma utilizo parte de ella)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo uno_**

 **Me arrepiento**

* * *

 **–Entonces ¿Qué le parece a usted la idea? –**

Absurda, diría él. Pero lamentablemente con quien se encontraba hablando era con el Daimyo, y sólo había pedido su opinión por formalidad más seguramente no la tomaría en cuenta. Suspiró, nuevamente se encontraba frente a un matrimonio por conveniencia; el anterior con Hakuto de la tribu Houki había sido parte de un plan para atentar en contra suya por parte del miembro del consejo Toujuurou.

Aun así decidió probar suerte.

 **– ¿Acaso no hay otros nobles a su disposición? –** preguntó.

Él no quería traspasarle éste asunto nadie más; pero definitivamente no quería transitar por una situación como tal otra vez, ni nunca.

El Daimyo lo miró sonriente. Esperando una pregunta como ésa.

 **– Por supuesto que la hay. Kazekage, usted ha hecho mucho por su pueblo y por el país del Viento. No tome esto como una obligación ¡Es más, tómelo como un favor! Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con la joven junto a su familia y a primera vista noté que era ideal para usted –** comenta mientras agarra un pastelito de chocolate que estaba en una bandeja a su lado. – Sólo comenté la idea a la familia, y quedamos en una reunión. Si a usted no le parece, luego de la reunión puede rechazarlo. Algo así como una "cita sin compromiso" – terminó sonriendo.

Él tenía experiencia en el asunto. Era natural que dudase.

Sólo era una cita sin compromiso ¿Verdad? De todos modos él sabía que debía obedecer al Daimyo.

Era capaz de borrar un ejército completo, naturalmente el campo de batalla es su medio; pero a pesar de tantos años como Kazekage, aún no era el mejor guerrero en la política, por lo menos no contra el Daimyo. Una gota de sudor se deslizaba suavemente por su sien.

 **– Además, ya hice la reservación... Por favor no me deje plantado –** bromeó.

Un comportamiento como tal sería extraño en el anterior Daimyo. Actualmente regía otro, un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser más simpático y bondadoso que el anterior, para su fortuna. Fue por ello que Gaara se permitía dudar de la idea.

 **– Para que sepas, también arreglé una cita para uno de los consejeros, desde que se casó ha estado más feliz ¡Hasta esperan a su primer bebé! No soy tan mal cupido-** continuó bromeando mientras tomaba otro pastelillo.

Él era un shinobi, y debía soportar hasta la más irrazonable situación.

Él hombre frente al él era el Daimyo del Viento, y él era el Kazekage. Como sombra suya debía obedecer, al fin y al cabo.

 **– Está bien –** suspiró musitando, resignado. Se permitió bajar la guardia por un instante, cerrar los ojos y exhalar parte de la tensión acumulada desde el inicio de la reunión.

 **– ¡Oh, sí! –** clamó victorioso el hombre mayor - ¡Verás que no te arrepentirás!- expresó alegremente.

 _Sinceramente, él ya estaba arrepintiéndose._


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 ** _Cómo lidiar con una mujer malcriada_**

* * *

Una semana pasó desde la reunión con el Daimyo.

Él había accedido a aumentar las pensiones, el presupuesto para el hospital y centros de investigación; pero también le había propuesto una cita de matrimonio con una noble.

Aún con el peso de la cita, estaba feliz por haber logrado su objetivo en bien de Sunagakure.

Se sentía realizado y más liviano, metafóricamente. Ni siquiera una pila de documentos por revisar podría cambiar su buen humor.

Antes de que prosiguiera con el papeleo la puerta de entrada a su oficina fue abierta por un par de personas.

Esas personas eran Kankuro y Amagi.

 **\- ¡Necesito vacaciones! –** se quejó su hermano al entrar.

 **\- Sensei... -** susurró pesadamente el menor, quien mostraba signos de cansancio.

 **\- ¿No te cansarás nunca de llamarme "sensei"? ¡Hace dos años que eres jounin! –** continuó quejándose el mayor.

 **\- Lo siento, es la costumbre –**

 **\- Han terminado rápido ¿Y Matsuri? –** preguntó el Kazekage.

Gaara no estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de la misión, ni mucho menos por la escena. Hace varios días que su hermano expresaba sin descaro alguno su molestia por el peso de su cargo, que en éstos momentos estaba rebalsado de trabajo.

 **\- Siempre terminas evadiendo mis quejas... -** susurró cansado Kankuro, quien cruzaba sus brazos por el pecho.

 **\- Matsuri – san fue a visitar a Yukata-san, seguro debe estar por llegar en cuestión de...-**

Amagi seguramente hubiese continuado, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido abrupta-mente por una joven. Matsuri.

Matsuri lucía igual que hace años, con sus ojos negros brillantes y su cabellera marrón corta, actualmente es una chunin al servicio de Sunagakure. Vestía el uniforme estándar de su aldea.

 **\- ¡Gaara-sama, lo siento mucho! –** se disculpó a la vez que hacía reverencias. El mencionado no se inmuto.

 **\- ¿Yukata está mejor?** – preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

 **\- ¡Sí, señor! Las heridas casi desaparecen, probablemente mañana en la mañana sea dada de alta –** respondió alegremente.

Yukata era la mejor amiga de Matsuri, quién había salido gravemente herida en su última misión hace dos días. Fue por ello que ella se había permitido a llegar levemente tarde a la oficina del Kage, por visitar breve-mente a su amiga antes.

Gaara entendía eso.

Kankuro, quien había sido empujado por la recién llegada, con molestia acercó un pergamino al Kazekage.

 **\- Muy bien, pueden irse. Tengo algo que hablar con Gaara –**

Dicho y hecho los dos restantes se marcharon sin hacer ningún comentario.

Instantáneamente la puerta fue cerrada, Kankuro habló:

 **\- ¿Tienes una cita y no me dices nada? –** bramó ofendido **\- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Temari se enteró primero?!-**

Probablemente Kankuro estaba ofendido, quizás en esas situaciones una hermana sea mejor confidente, pero él estaba en la misma aldea, en el mismo edificio y tenía los mismos vínculos sanguíneos.

En realidad él no estaba molesto por lo anterior, él podía soportar ser el último en enterarse las cosas; pero en éste caso no había recibido la noticia de su hermano, sino de su hermana. Eso definitivamente no lo soportaba.

Gaara había llegado a dicha conclusión, por lo que trató de ser cuidadoso.

 **\- Lo siento, no quise molestarte en medio de tu misión –** se excusó.

 **\- Sólo tendré consideración porque es tu segunda cita, y porque apestas en éstos temas –** comentó a la vez que tomaba una silla y se sentaba al frente de Gaara.

Gaara prefirió guardar silencio, resignado a las sinceras palabras de su hermano. Estaba incómodo, y sabía que estaría peor.

 **\- ¿Sabes quién es? –**

 **\- Sí, es la hija mayor del Daimyo del País del Acero –** desvió su miraba hacia un porta-retrato donde estaban ellos dos junto a su hermana. Aquella foto tendría más de cuatro años, se la habían tomado unos meses antes de la boda de ella y Shikamaru.

Por un momento la incomodidad había abandonado el cuerpo de Gaara para ser reemplazado por melancolía. Pese a que estaba bien con su presente, extrañaba esos buenos tiempos cuando los tres vivían juntos; pero a pesar de ello no tiene un sentimiento de pérdida. Después de todo también ganó un nuevo hermano y sobrino. Él estaba bien con eso.

 **\- ¡¿Con ella?!-** gritó a la vez que se levantaba de un salto de su asiento **\- ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! –** volvió a hablar exaltado.

Antes, él como shinobi hubiese aceptado aquella cita sin ninguna perturbación. Ahora estaba inseguro respecto a cómo se desenvolvería la cita.

 **\- Es peor que tratar con Naruto y Temari juntos ¡Esa mujer ha tenido más prometidos que yo novias! –** prosiguió **– Y aun así no ha pasado por el altar-** lo miró expectante.

Generalmente una mujer joven de la alta sociedad contrae nupcias rápidamente. Siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

Gaara sabía algunas de las muchas citas de su hermano, pero no todas. Por lo que tal comentario de parte de él era de esperar que lo preocupase bastante.

 **\- Supongo que su familia debe estar lo suficientemente preocupada como para arreglarle un compromiso hasta con un Kage –** mencionó preocupado.

Había pensado lo mismo días atrás. La mujer era la primera hija del Daimyo, pero estaba detrás de su hermano en la sucesión.

No era nada común que una princesa se casase con un shinobi, y mucho menos de tal región. En ése país era sabido del mal concepto que tenían de los ninjas.

El país del Acero se encontraba en una gran isla hacia el suroeste del País del Viento.

Su relación con los otros países es limitada, y pese a que el País del Viento sea uno de sus principales aliados tampoco es suficiente como para llegar a una buena relación.

La peor relación la tenía con la alianza shinobi, en la cual siempre había mostrado una política de brazos cruzados, durante y después de la guerra, hasta ahora. Era por todas esas razones que Gaara no podía entender el porqué de la decisión de ser él uno de los candidatos a prometido de la princesa.

Quizás porque los shinobi soportan cualquier situación... él es un shinobi, el Kazekage de Sunagakure. Figura política en su país y en el mundo.

 **\- Pero después de todo, supongo que eres buen candidato –**

Gaara estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que por un momento olvidó que Kankuro continuaba junto a él. Incluso siendo uno de los mejores shinobi del mundo, él a veces se permitía relajar frente a gente de su confianza, como sus hermanos.

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Pues... Ella es una princesa de élite. Últimamente al País del Acero le ha ido muy bien, pero aun así no es bueno para la imagen de la familia tener a su primogénita soltera y al heredero en las mismas-**

Gaara debería saber todo ello, al fin y al cabo los Kages terminaban enterándose de los chismes que corrían entre los Daimyos, pero él nunca prestó atención por lo que lastimosamente llegó tarde a ponerse al corriente de ello, de la mano de su hermano.

 **\- Tú eres el Kazekage, un shinobi de élite. Seguramente sabrás cómo lidiar con una mujer malcriada como la princesa. Es lógico, si es que están tan desesperados-.**

 ** _Sinceramente él no sabía cómo lidiar con una mujer malcriada._**

 ** _De hecho, él no sabía cómo relacionarse romántica-mente con las mujeres._**


	3. Capítulo tres

**_Capítulo tres_**

 **Que la cita nunca llegue**

* * *

 **–Necesitarás mucha ayuda de Temari. Ésta no es como Hakuto, probablemente te salte encima y te ataque con sus garras –** bromeó.

¿Acaso Kankuro quería decirle que probablemente ella lo odie? Literalmente dijo que ella lo atacaría.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse contra una mujer?

Gaara era un gran shinobi que se desenvolvía majestuosamente en el campo de batalla, también podía con la política; pero jamás se vio involucrado en una confrontación con una mujer. Así que ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿O no debía reaccionar y tendría que permanecer indiferente? Ciertamente el no lo sabía.

Generalmente podía entender a su hermano, pero cuando hablaba de mujeres definitivamente era más complicado que rellenar una pila de papeleo.

Si su cuñado estuviera aquí en ésta conversación, lo más probable es que se quejase de lo problemático que son las mujeres; pero a pesar de su poco interés en el tema seguramente podría ayudarle con su problema. Después de todo, él siempre tiene un plan.

Quizás sea bueno hacer una video llamada con su hermana y cuñado.

La lluvia torrencial-mente caía por el País del Acero.

Dos figuras se podían ver en una gran e iluminada habitación.

 **–¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Aún piensan en casarme! ¡¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que no quiero atarme a nadie?! ¡Nunca! ¿Lo entiendes? –**

Una de las figuras se desplazaba con poca elegancia por la habitación, la otra permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

La primera era una mujer de estatura baja, piel tan pálida como la nieve y ojos afilados de color verde limón. Su frente estaba cubierta por largos mechones, su cabello era extremadamente largo y lacio de color azul marino. Vestía un kimono negro largo con mangas largas, lucía bordados de flores blancas y el lazo que lo sujetaba era de color bordó.

La segunda figura tenía los mismos rasgos físicos que la primera. Pese a ser varón tenía un parecido notable con la anterior. Su cabello era levemente más ondulado, llegando hasta los hombros. La mitad de su frente estaba cubierta por un extenso flequillo azulado. Vestía un kimono masculino largo de color negro.

 **–Lo siento...-** se disculpó el segundo, su mirada reflejaba pena.

 **–¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Aún sigues con eso? –** lo miró molesta.

 **–Es por mí que te están obligando a casarte...-**

La mujer suavizó su expresión facial. Suspiró y se sentó en el piso frente al otro, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él.

 **–¡Escúchame! No es tu culpa, si vuelves a decir algo como eso ¡Te golpearé! ¿Me entiendes? –** presionó el agarre.

 **–Hermana... Duele...-** musitó mientras trataba de apartar las manos de sus hombros.

 **–¡Pues a mí también me duele cuando te culpas de todo! Duele más que un simple apretón. No seas nena -** contestó indiferente mientras se levantaba – **Han estado hablando mucho de mí últimamente, es por eso que han tomado esa decisión. ¡Pero que ni crea ése sujeto que pasará de la primera cita! Seré tan molesta que no logrará estar ni diez minutos conmigo ¿Me entiendes?-** terminó de decir mientras agitaba su puño.

El menor aún estaba sorprendido. Pese a que conocía de toda la vida a su hermana, aún no podía entender sus rápidos cambios de humor.

 **–A veces es dulce, otras veces es mejor correr lejos... -** musitó bajo para sí mismo.

 **–¿Qué dijiste? –** giró su cabeza en su dirección. La misma mirada del principio lo analizaba.

 **–Que dulce es correr por los sueños –** contestó rápidamente, nervioso.

 **–Eso es raro –** comentó con desgano.

 **–No lo soy, sólo tengo una visión distinta de las cosas ¿Puedes tocar el cielo con tus manos? Es imposible, pero aun así sueño con eso –** sonrió.

 **\- Deberías tener más carácter, después de todo eres el futuro Daimyo. Te pasarán por encima –** adoptó una posición de brazos cruzados.

 **–Lo sé, sin embargo, no creo que lo logre. Uno es lo que es. Yo siempre pensé que tú serías mejor opción para el puesto –** dijo sonriente.

 **–Tsk... ¿Yo? –** se señaló con el dedo índice derecho **– No lo creo. Primero, tú eres el indiscutible heredero varón, segundo, es demasiada responsabilidad -** extendió sus brazos para exagerar.

 **– Pero si ya eres una mandona...-** musitó para él aburrido.

 **–¡¿Qué dijiste?!-** arremetió furiosa.

 **–¡Que se te da bien mandar! Ya sabes, siempre coordinas todo y, eso...-** contestó rápidamente atemorizado.

 **–Sabes, mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer** – susurró.

 **–¿Qué clase de cosas? –** preguntó asustado.

 **–Ya sabes, investigar gente. Nada fuera de lo común–** respondió restándole importancia.

 _Claro que era nada anormal, si después de todo se trataba de su hermana. Ella siempre estaba un paso delante de los hombres._ Pensó.

.

.

.

 **–¿Gaara? –**

El Kazekage ya había terminado con su jornada de trabajo. Ahora mismo se hallaba en su cómodo sofá a punto de iniciar una video llamada con su hermana y cuñado. Obviamente ambos estaban enterados de todo.

 **–¿Así que quieres consejos para tu cita, eh? –** comentó Temari.

 **–Que problemático –** siguió Shikamaru, tenía los ojos cerrados.

 **–En realidad me gustaría hablar primero con Shikamaru –**

El mencionado abrió exageradamente sus ojos y suspiró cansado.

 **–Vaya. Cosas de chicos eh –** respondió con fastidio. Su esposa sólo bufó molesta y se alejó.

 **–¿Quieres saber cómo lidiar con mujeres problemáticas?-** se rascó la cabeza. Su expresión seguía siendo aburrida.

Gaara asintió tímidamente.

.

.

 ** _Vaya que ésa sería una semana agotadora._**

 ** _Sinceramente él quería que la cita nunca llegase._**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

 ** _Verdaderas intenciones_**

* * *

 **-¡Estas misiones son una tontería! ¡Un gran shinobi como yo no debería estar perdiendo su tiempo en tontas misiones D! –**

 **-¡Ibuki, no le hables así al Kazekage-sama! –** bramó una imponente mujer que vestía el uniforme estándar de la aldea y en su cabeza llevaba un paño que ocultaba su cabello. Tenía ojos negros.

Un estruendoso golpe se escuchó por la habitación. La persona que acababa de hablar había castigado al primero con un golpe en la cabeza.

 **-¡Kurumi-sensei! ¡Eso dolió! –** gimió Ibuki mientras sobaba su cabeza.

 **-Kazekage-sama, disculpe la altanería de mi alumno –** comentó mientras hacía reverencia.

Gaara miraba en silencio la escena. Las cuatro personas que se encontraban en su oficina eran uno de los últimos equipos de genin, y acababa de finalizar su quinta misión.

La misión consistió en encontrar el gato de un noble. Estaba clasificada como una misión de rango D.

Miró nuevamente a las personas frente a él. El jounin a cargo se llamaba Kurumi, una kunoichi de élite en la aldea; sus alumnos eran dos niños y una niña.

Uno de los niños era Ibuki Houki, parte de la tribu Houki pero que vivía en Sunagakure. Tenía piel blanca, ojos brillantes negros y cabello largo del mismo color atado en media coleta, en su frente llevaba el protector de Sunakagure. Su sonrisa le recordaba a alguien cercano a él.

 **-¡Yo seré el próximo Kazekage, algún día! –** comentó el niño aun sobándose la cabeza.

Inmediatamente él sonrío, definitivamente ése joven genin le recordaba a su mejor amigo Naruto, no sólo en la brillante y sincera sonrisa, sino en su comportamiento e incluso el simple sueño de convertirse en la figura de su pueblo. Mirarlo era como volver a muchos años atrás.

Últimamente estaba muy nostálgico. Pese a que tenía veinticuatro años, se sentía de muchos más.

 **-¡Cállate tonto! ¡Harás enojar otra vez a Kurumi-sensei! –** reprendió la niña, una joven de piel bronceada, ojos miel y cabello verde oscuro. Vestía un pantalón de largo hasta la rodilla, una remera gris y en su frente llevaba el protector de Sunagakure.

El Kazekage sonrío, y buscó un documente entre la pila a su lado.

 **-Supongo que podría darles algo más interesante. Acaba de llegarme esto –** extendió el documento a la jounin.

 **-Escoltar a una noble al país del Acero. Rango D –** dijo mientras leía los datos del pergamino.

Gaara asintió. En cierta parte él quería deshacerse rápidamente de ésa misión, por alguna extraña razón.

 **\- Bueno, con su permiso Kazekage-sama, nos retiramos** – dijo mientras se volteaba e iba de la oficina junto a sus alumnos.

Por fin Gaara podía relajar sus hombros por un momento. Desde que entró en la oficina sólo había estado trabajando duro con el papeleo que llegó a primera hora de la mañana. Por más rápido que sea en la batalla, las pilas parecían no reducirse pese a haber pasado varias horas.

Para peor, el Daimyo le notificó que la cita se había adelantado y que debía partir mañana rumbo al País del Acero. Serían tres días de viaje y pasaría dos días allí, en el primer día tendría una reunión con los altos mandatarios del país y en el segundo se efectuaría la cita.

Se ausentaría durante ocho días, y eso lo preocupaba mucho.

Pese a que Sunagakure no recibía hostilidades desde hace un tiempo, el hecho de que una aldea ninja esté sin su Kage lo dejaba frágil ante las demás. Además el papeleo en el transcurso se acumularía. Y Kankuro no podía con todas las labores administrativas. ¿Fue buena idea dejarlo a cargo?

Suspiró, todo este asunto lo ponía tenso ¿Desde cuándo él buscaba escusas? Ciertamente le gustaría cancelar por esas razones el viaje, pero el Daimyo diría "No es la primera vez que te ausentas varios días, además estamos en tiempos de paz". Además no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a él.

Después de todo, él era un shinobi. Y no se iba a dejar perturbar por la furia de una mujer histérica.

.

.

.

En lo que era una cueva oscura y húmeda, dos figuras se notaban entre la oscuridad.

 **\- Vaya así que esto es todo...-** comentó una mujer oculta bajo una capa negra y máscara blanca. Sostenía un pergamino entre ambas manos.

 **\- Así es. Por lo que encontré parece que su padre trata de esforzarse –** respondió otra persona arrodillada frente a la primera, estaba oculta bajo otra capa y máscara roja.

 **\- Por supuesto que lo hace. Después de todo él necesita que yo me aparte rápido de su camino para que pueda casar a mi hermano y mejorar la los comentarios maliciosos. Parece que se esparció hasta él el interés de la gente y burguesía por mí -**

 **\- Vaya vaya, entonces parece que quiere desplazarla rápido y en el proceso crear una mala imagen entre los civiles de usted ¿Está segura de todo esto? Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás –** advirtió mientras alzaba la vista hacia arriba.

 **\- Estoy consciente. Es lo mejor para el país y mi hermano –**

 **\- Él es un gran shinobi. Ha sido comandante general de la Alianza Shinobi, no creo que dé su brazo a torcer como los otros. Pero me apena un poco el muchacho. Su pasado de seguro aún lo debe estar atormentando. Después de todo, un prejuicio es más difícil de borrar que revivir a un muerto –**

 **\- Lo siento por él, pero si debo ser despiadada para terminar este absurdo, lo seré. Él es un shinobi de élite, pero aún es un humano, supongo que con las debidas cartas puedo sacarlo del juego. Además le haré un favor, él no merece ser involucrado en los asuntos internos del País del Acero. –**

 **\- Comprendo. Pero, si usted planea tomar el lugar de su padre ¿No debería mantener una buena relación con el Kazekage? Después de todo él es el líder de Sunagakure y figura importante de la alianza shinobi –**

 **\- Tengo en cuenta ello, pero no está en consideración revelar los asuntos internos a extranjeros. Es más fácil efectuar el plan pactado –**

 **\- Sólo espero que no altere los planes ¿Su padre habló con usted? –**

 **\- Sí, y no tengo otra opción más que obedecer-**

Las dos figuras desaparecieron entre las sombras.

.

.

.

 **\- Gaara, parece que te han metido en un lío gordo –**

Shikamaru lo había llamado en medio de su jornada de la tarde. Debía de ser importante porque él nunca llamaba a no ser muy necesario.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? -**

 **\- El país del Acero tiene problemas internos. El país del Fuego ha estado haciendo un seguimiento minucioso, y parece que hay un grupo de insurgentes que simpatizan con la princesa Mao. Incluso se rumorea que planean, con el apoyo de gran parte de la burguesía, derrocar al actual Daimyo a favor de su primogénita. Realmente esto es problemático, sabes. Me ha costado mucho conseguir la información completa –**

 **\- ¿Cómo has conseguido esto? –**

 **\- Tenemos un infiltrado entre los insurgentes –**

Gaara suspiró, ahora entendía todo.

 **\- Parece que el Daimyo del Viento trata de tomar ventaja del asunto, eh –**

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo. ¿Cómo fue que no se había enterado antes?

Tocaron la puerta, era Amagi.

 **\- Gaara-sama, el Daimyo quiere verlo –** comentó abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

No se sorprendía de la visita del Daimyo, después de todo él tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

.

 ** _Sinceramente en cierta forma ya no estaba tan tenso, después de todo eso sí podía manejar-lo. Pese a que la situación era turbia, él podía manejar-lo como un shinobi._**

 ** _Parece que serán más días de lo previsto. Él pensó._**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

 _ **Intereses**_

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco**

 ** _Intereses_**

 **-Hola Gaara ¿Cómo van las cosas?–**

Gaara acababa de entrar en la sala de reuniones, donde reposaban las estatuas de los anteriores Kazekages. El Daimyo se encontraba sentado y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa del centro.

Gaara tomó asiento frente al Daimyo.

 **-Bien ¿Podría saber el motivo de su visita? –**

Preguntó para mantener las apariencias, pese a que sabía la razón.

 **-Vaya, esperaba alargar esto un poco más, sabes –**

Él suspiró, parece que su cuñado tenía razón. Aun así prefería mantenerse en silencio y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

 **-Bueno, como decirlo –** se rascó la barbilla **– En realidad su cita no es tan cita –** suspiró nervioso, sacó un abanico y lo comenzó a mover.

No se sorprendió.

 **-La verdad, esto se ha convertido en una misión rango S –** comenta sonriendo. Una gota de sudor se resbala por su frente.

.

.

. 

**_-Asahi ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡¿Qué mierda de Daimyo serás?! ¡Eres débil! ¡Una deshonra!–_**

 _En una iluminada, lujosa y espaciosa sala se desarrollaba una discusión protagonizada por únicamente dos personas._

 ** _-Padre, lo siento mucho... Yo... -_**

 _El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por toda la habitación. Una de las figuras era un hombre mayor, quien había dado el golpe a la otra silueta más joven._

 ** _-¡Cállate, te he dado muchas oportunidades! ¡Si no puedes cambiar por ti mismo tendré que hacerte cambiarte yo! Jiro, ven –_** _llamó._

 _El hombre mayor era imponente, alto, con facciones duras y una gran altura. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche al igual que su lacio y largo cabello, que contrastaban con la blanca piel que lucía. Vestía un kimono masculino de color bordó sujetado por un lazo negro._

 _Un sirviente se acercó temeroso. El hombre mayor miró al recién llegado y luego al menor._

 ** _-¿Ves ésa espada? –_** _señaló una espada colgada tras suya **– Quiero que hieras gravemente a éste sujeto –** señaló al sirviente **\- o que obligues a otro a hacerlo por ti –** sentenció mirándolo fijamente **– Si no lo haces, sufrirás las consecuencias –**_

 ** _-Yo... -_** _musitó nervioso. Apartó la mirada hacia abajo._

 _Ciertamente él no quería hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Acaso su padre no podía entenderlo? Mucho menos podría traspasar la tarea a otro, ninguna de las opciones eran viables para él. ¿Desde hace cuánto su padre había enloquecido? Últimamente lo ha estado presionando mucho pero ésto rebosaba sus límites._

 _Las lágrimas no tardaron en escaparse de sus rojos ojos. Cayeron cristalinas al frío piso, junto a él. El mayor lo miró indiferente._

 ** _-El Daimyo del País del Acero tiene que ser como el acero, fuerte y frío. Esperaré tu decisión -_**

 _Atrás de la puerta que conectaba la habitación, que era escenario de los anteriores hechos ,con el corredor se encontraba una mujer._

 _La mujer estaba apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta. Su rostro lucía desencajado y bañado en lágrimas. Tenía la mano derecha reposando sobre su corazón._

 _Ella acababa de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

 ** _-Porque soy su hermana, yo...-_** _susurró a la vez que cerraba ambos ojos fuertemente._

 _Un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo, al mismo tiempo que otras lágrimas del chico caían junto a su mirada._

 _La puerta se abrió, la mujer entró._

 _Ella lucía decidida. Su rostro era tapado por grandes mechones de cabello pero aún podía verse parte del ojo izquierdo junto al camino dejado por las lágrimas._

 ** _-Yo lo haré, sólo necesito su orden –_** _dictó._

 _Asahi retiró su mirada del suelo para ver aterrado a su hermana. Él no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían._

 _¿Acaso su mente ya se había nublado lo suficiente como para imaginar eso? Él no estaba seguro de eso. Su corazón se encogió._

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres, hermana? –_** _preguntó desconcertado._

 ** _-O lo haces tú, u ordenas a otro a hacerlo por ti –_** _respondió indiferente, citando las palabras de su progenitor._

 _Asahi sintió como su corazón se rompía y las lágrimas volvían._

 ** _-¡No pienso dar ninguna orden! ¡No quiero que lo hagas!-_** _gritó a todo pulmón, apretó sus puños._

 ** _-Debes hacerlo, de lo contrario juro que te arrepentirás –_** _sentenció el Daimyo._

 _Mao miraba sufrir a su hermano impotente. El sirviente permanecía quieto junto a su padre, expectante y aterrado. Sentía pena por él, pero no podía permitir que su hermano manchase su alma y manos._

 _Alguien debía cumplir con el despiadado capricho de su padre._

 _Ella se acercó al lugar donde reposaba y tomó la espada. Al regresar acercó un susurro a su hermano._

 ** _-Lo siento –_** _fue lo que dijo._

 _De un momento a otro con un hábil movimiento la espada terminó incrustada en el pecho del sirviente._

 ** _De un momento a otro todo había cambiado._**

 ** _Ella había cambiado, y él también._**

 ** _Pero el Daimyo no había cambiado._**

.

.

.

 **\- ¡Ah! –**

El desgarrador grito formó un eco vacío en la oscura habitación, que era alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la Luna.

Mao acababa de despertar por segunda vez consecutiva en la noche, por culpa de un sueño con el recuerdo del momento más traumático de su vida, sucedido hace dos años atrás.

Pese al transcurrir del tiempo, ella aún sentía el dolor del momento.

.

.

.

 **\- Hemos estado notando raras actividades en el País del Acero. Es un secreto de momento, no estábamos seguro de hablarlo con los Kages, aún -** comentó seriamente.

 **\- Eso fue imprudente-** contestó serio.

 **\- Lo sé. Pero Hemos decidido mover nuestras influencias para derrocar al actual Daimyo en favor a su hija mayor, ciertamente lo que pase allí probablemente incida en el desarrollo de nuestros países, por lo que es mejor mantenerlo estable. La misión consiste en brindar apoyo al grupo de insurgentes. Para evitar sospechas acordamos disfrazarlo como una cita. Así usted tendrá excusa para viajar allí, estar cerca de la princesa y cumplir con la misión. Debe considerar que el resultado de esto puede brindar muchos beneficios tanto para el País del Viento como para Sunagakure, Kazekage –** terminó.

 **\- Entiendo –** cerró sus ojos y respiró.

 **\- Los detalles están en éste pergamino –** señaló el pergamino que estaba al lado de su brazo derecho, sobre la mesa.

El Daimyo se levantó de la mesa y retiró.

Gaara estaba solo.

No podía aceptar del todo la idea de ser él el enviado. ¿Un Kage?

Si se ponía a analizar objetivamente, teniendo en cuenta que la fachada es una reunión de compromiso entre dos figuras políticas de sus respectivos países, no parece tan irracional la designación de la misión.

Igual, él no podía objetar, sólo era un shinobi al servicio del Daimyo y de los intereses de Sunagakure y el país del Viento. Volvió a suspirar.

.

.

.

 ** _Sinceramente, estaba levemente disconforme con el Daimyo._**

 ** _Después de todo, ahora deberá participar en una insurgencia._**

* * *

PD: Lo escribí escuchando el ending 28 de Naruto Shipppuden, si quieren pueden leerlo escuchándolo :) (nada que ver pero igual lol)


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis I**

 _ **Encuentro**_

* * *

 **\- ¡En verdad esto es una molestia! Mis habilidades como shinobi están siendo desperdiciadas –** rezongó Ibuki.

El equipo acababa de llegar al lugar acordado para buscar al cliente. Éste era un lujoso hotel del País del Viento, en los oasis.

 **\- No puedes desperdiciar algo que no tienes –** susurró Akira.

Akira es un genin recién graduado de la academia, como sus compañeros. De entre los tres actualmente es el más destacado en cuanto a habilidades, siendo el único especialista en marionetas del grupo. Tiene el cabello corto de color blanco, sus ojos son violetas y no tiene buena altura, siendo casi siete centímetros más bajo que Ibuki. Viste una capa color amarillo pálido larga que sólo deja ver su rostro y de la rodilla para abajo, donde eran visibles la mitad de su pantalón y sandalias ninja; en su espalda reposan sus marionetas envueltas en vendajes blancos.

 **\- ¡Cállate, amargado!** – contestó fuertemente, mientras alzaba ambos puños al aire.

 **\- ¡Trata de callarme, tonto!-** incitó.

 **\- ¡Claro que lo haré! –** respondió más furioso.

 **\- Oigan, cálmense… Kurumi-sensei no tarda en llegar junto al cliente –** comenta calmada la fémina del grupo.

 **\- ¡Quiero verte intentarlo! –**

Ambos estaban fulminándose y preparándose para una inminente pelea, Akira movía sus dedos preparándose, e Ibuki adoptaba una posición de combate. Podía verse en la lejanía la silueta del jounin a cargo junto a la noble, ambas charlando amenamente ignorantes de los hechos aconteciéndose.

 **\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Jutsu clones de arena! –** realizó los sellos.

Dos clones de arena de Ibuki aparecieron rodeando al marionetero, pero éste último también había dado inicio a su show al revelar a una marioneta con forma humana vestida con una capa negra.

La niña comenzaba a preocuparse a medida que las figuras eran más nítidas.

¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿No ven que Kurumi-sensei está cerca?! – bramó enfurecida.

Ambos niños dejaron momentáneamente su discusión para centrarse en las palabras de su compañera y corroborar lo mencionado. Instantáneamente se alejaron y guardaron silencio, Ibuki deshizo los clones y Akira guardó su marioneta.

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que el ninja a cargo llegue junto al cliente.

 **\- Chicos, ella es Hiyori-sama. Es parte del consejo del País del Acero –**

Los tres niños miraron a la mujer de mediana edad, quién sonreía amablemente.

Hiyori oscilaba los cincuenta años, quizás más o menos. Tenía tez blanca levemente bronceada, ojos negros y una cabellera larga del mismo color sujetada por una coleta. Su rostro pese a la edad era suave y despejado. Vestía un kimono blanco y sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero que revelaba su estatus social.

 **\- Mucho gusto, niños –** saludó cálidamente, manteniendo su sonrisa.

 **\- Mucho gusto, Hiyori-sama–** saludaron.

El viaje comenzó, y los minutos fueron horas, las horas se convirtieron en días y el país del Acero era más notable cada vez.

 **\- Bueno, desde aquí iremos en dirigibles ¿Ok? –** comenta indiferente la jounin.

 **\- ¡Si Kurumi –sensei! –** respondió la única niña del grupo, el resto sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ibuki fue el único que no dio ningún tipo de respuesta. Él aún no tenía un buen concepto del cliente.

Él tenía un mal presentimiento y definitivamente, en su opinión, ella no era de confiar. Por lo que sutilmente mantiene vigilado a la noble.

.

.

.

.

Gaara se encontraba abordando un dirigible que lo llevaría al País del Acero.

Hace días atrás debió haber organizado todos los papeles urgentes por atender. Ahora sólo rogaba que Kankuro tomara con suma responsabilidad el mando.

De lo contrario él al llegar tendría una gran pila de trabajo, y una batalla con altas probabilidades de perder.

 **\- Gaara-sama ¿Todo bien? –** respondió una mujer a su lado.

La mujer era Hisa, una kunoichi de Sunagakure, parte del equipo anbu designados como sus guardaespaldas, junto a tres ninjas más. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara y su cuerpo también estaba ocultado dentro de una capa con capucha de color beige.

 **\- Sí –** respondió seco.

Quizás Gaara había mentido un poco. De hecho, no se sentía muy bien. Estaba abrumado y estresado.

 **\- ¡Hiyori-sama! ¿Dónde estará? –** escuchó.

Gaara conocía ése nombre ¿De dónde? Él no lo podía recordar con claridad.

Se giró en dirección hacia dónde se escuchaban los gritos.

 **\- ¡Hiyori-sama! ¡¿Dónde está?! –** nuevamente escuchó.

Su vista se agudizó suficiente como para ver claramente a una joven mujer buscar al mencionado.

La mujer era hermosa a su parecer. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro y ojos verdes limón. Su sonrisa era sincera.

En cierta parte se sentía mal por mirar a una mujer siendo que él estaba yendo a encontrarse con otra.

 _ **\- Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, no se arrepentía de ello.**_

 _ **Sinceramente quería terminar lo más pronto su misión y sin complicaciones.**_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Me he tardado, lo siento. Estuve muy ocupada últimamente y sólo podía escribir míseros fragmento en el transcurso de la semana._**

 ** _También he estado puliendo detalles de los primeros capítulos._**


	7. Capítulo seis parte II

**PARTE II**

* * *

 **\- ¿Gaara-sama? –**

Hisa lo había llamado, pero él estaba más interesado en la mujer que acababa de ver y, de recordar a quién pertenecía el nombre de "Hiyori".

La mujer había desaparecido y, él recordó la identidad del nombre. Casi se había olvidado que designó a un equipo de genin para escoltar a una noble del País del Acero, llamada Hiyori.

 **\- ¡Gaara-sama! –** volvió a llamar la ANBU.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y prestó atención a la figura.

 **\- ¿Se siente bien?–** comenta.

El Kazekage la miró indiferente, pero por dentro sutilmente perturbado. Rápidamente asintió y el ANBU desapareció.

De repente sintió escalofríos y momentáneamente su teléfono móvil vibró. Era una llamada por lo que prosiguió a atenderla.

 **\- ¿Hola? ¿Kazekage? –** escuchó, e instantáneamente identificó a la persona al otro lado de la línea como el Daimyo.

 **\- Si, Daimyo-sama –** respondió.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?! ¡Le tengo una gran sorpresa!-** comentó efusivo.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de él. Gaara tenía un mal presentimiento, últimamente las sorpresas del Daimyo siempre lo ponían en jaque.

Él sentía que ésta vez no era la excepción.

.

.

.

En el otro extremo del dirigible, la misma mujer que había visto el Kazekage, se encontraba junto a Hiyori. Ambas sentadas una frente a la otra sobre una almohadilla en el suelo.

 **\- Entonces su viaje no fue en vano –** comenta Mao sonriente, mirando fijamente a la mayor.

 **\- Por supuesto. Parece que al Daimyo se le voltearon sus planes ¡Ja**!- responde sonriendo con una sonrisa ladeada.

 **\- Así es, Hiyori-sama –** acompaña asintiendo.

 **\- Esto significa que no deberás darle molestias al Kazekage** – la mira seriamente.

 **\- No tengo motivo para ser agresiva –** contesta molesta.

 **\- Tú no necesitas motivos para ser agresiva –** susurra.

 **\- ¿Acaso me está diciendo impulsiva y agresiva? -** afila su mirada enfurecida.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te lo diga directamente?-** bromea, indiferente a las miradas de Mao.

 **\- Tsk… ¡Puedo controlarme! Entiendes –** bramó más ofendida.

 **\- Me gustaría verlo. Por cierto, en una hora tendremos una reunión con el Kazekage para determinar la estrategia a llevarse a cabo –** nuevamente la ignora.

 **\- ¡¿Una hora?! ¡¿Cómo espera que me arregle en una hora?! –** manifiesta a la vez que se levanta sorprendida.

 **\- ¿Acaso no estaba desinteresada en el Kazekage? –** comenta aburrida a la vez que bosteza.

 **\- ¡A mí no me interesa el Kazekage en ése sentido! –** responde exaltada y sonrojada – Una dama de mi estatus siempre debe verse bien – explica con la mirada a un lado y con los ojos cerrados.

 **\- Claro, como tú digas –** cerró sus ojos y se abanicó perezosamente **– Recuerda que te queda menos de una hora –** volvió a abanicarse.

Mao abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos asustada, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó de la habitación mientras murmuraba palabras silenciosas que en el espacio se perdían.

 **\- Hump, estás mujeres de hoy en día. Ni siquiera esperó a que le dijese en dónde será la reunión… Pero bueno, luego se arreglará –** musita fatigosa con los brazos cruzados. Suspira.

.

.

.

 **\- ¡Cuarenta minutos! ¿Qué puedo hacer con tan poco tiempo?-**

Se preguntó mientras caminaba de una lado a otro en su respectiva recamara.

 **\- Humm… Podría recoger mi cabello ¿Pero con cuál de mis accesorios lo sujetaré? ¿Qué color de labial debería usar? ¿Sería muy atrevido ir con uno de color rojo? Creo que el kimono que tengo estará bien…-** comenta para sí misma mientras observa detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo.

Mao naturalmente era coqueta debido a su estatus social, por lo que no era de sorprender su esmero en verse bien.

Pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente en el cual la princesa evaluaba el peinado y maquillaje que llevaría. Se decidió por un rodete simple sujetado por un lazo rojo que combinaba con el kimono amarillo con detalles en bermellón que llevaba, se abstuvo de usar labial.

 **\- En verdad odio pensar mucho para terminar en lo simple. Pero de todos modos, no es como si fuese una cita de verdad –** susurra sonriente frente al espejo – Además los hombres nunca valoran nuestro esfuerzo en arreglarnos, por lo que a sus ojos no habrá tanta diferencia en ir muy arreglada a no ir arreglada – sujeta su cabeza deprimida.

Mao dejó de verse por el espejo, y así mismo dejó la habitación es busca de la locación de la reunión, no sin antes recibir a un sirviente como guía.

 **\- La reunión se realizará en un salón exclusivo muy elegante, no está muy lejos por lo que no tardaremos casi nada –** comenta sonriente, Mao asiente con una sonrisa.

 **\- Gracias –** responde.

Tal como mencionó el sirviente el salón se encontraba cerca de su habitación.

Al entrar el Kazekage ya estaba presente junto a Hiyori. Mao se sonrojó cuando su vista chocó con la de Gaara.

.

.

.

 _ **Sinceramente ella se arrepentía de no haberse arreglado más.**_

* * *

 _Me he tardado mucho, lo siento. Tuve una ajetreada semana ¡Uff! Y para más Septiembre no será mi mejor mes lol xd_


	8. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

 _ **Nuevo orden**_

* * *

 **\- ¡Oh, llegaste!-** exclamó Hiyori mientras se abanicaba – Creí que te perderías por algún lugar ¡Ja!- dejó a un lado el abanico.

Mao estaba levemente ofendida pero sobre todo confundida.

 **\- Mandaste a por mí un sirviente ¿Lo recuerdas? –** se acercó y sentó en el suelo sobre un tatami.

 **\- ¿Sirviente? No que yo recuerde…-** volvió a abanicarse.

 **\- Vaya… Es extraño, ahora que lo pienso ése sujeto me parece conocido –**

 **\- Bien, dejemos éstas charlas de ocio y abarquemos el tema en cuestión ¿No, Kazekage? –** miró al mencionado.

Gaara mantenía una posición aislada y apartada desde el momento en que entró la princesa y lo miró. Sus sentidos se habían concentrado firmemente en ella, ignorando por un momento todo su alrededor y por sobre todo sus deberes como ninja.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la imagen de la mujer que había visto hace poco tiempo atrás.

Él era un shinobi, pero también un hombre, y como tal había quedado hipnotizado nuevamente ante la belleza de una mujer tan bella.

Automáticamente después de escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Hiyori, él pensó que si esto hubiese sido un campo de batalla, hubiese perdido arrasadoramente.

Él sólo asintió avergonzado en su interior, más en su exterior adquirió una mirada inexpresiva y evitó forzadamente el rostro de la princesa.

Por su lado, Hiyori lo miraba curiosa, siendo la única testigo del interés del Kazekage en la figura de la recién llegada.

 **\- Bien, supongo que no le han dado todos los detalles de ésta misión ¿No, Kazekage? –** preguntó la anciana, sin mirarlo.

 **\- Lamentablemente no –** respondió seco. Recordó la anterior conversación con el Daimyo del Viento y con Shikamaru.

 **\- Es nuestra culpa, hemos sido necios en sólo revelar lo suficiente** – se abanicó. **– Como verá, nuestro plan es dar un golpe de estado. Pero me gustaría comentar el motivo de éstas acciones –** dejó a un lado el abanico, y enfocó su mirada en él – **Para resumirle, el Daimyo cada vez está más inestable y autoritario, tiempos de oscuridad y desesperación se viven en el interior de nuestra Nación. Ha aprobado un sinfín de proyectos inhumanos y cada vez las relaciones con el mundo exterior están peores. Tememos lo peor, por eso queremos que la siguiente generación sobrelleve ésta situación en bien de todos nosotros, y ésta joven será el principio de una nueva era –** terminó a la vez que miraba a Mao.

La mencionada, desde el principio del discurso, mantuvo una postura indiferente y desinteresada.

 **\- Hiyori-sama, al Kazekage no le debe interesar los motivos de esto. Él es un shinobi en una misión, después de todo –** comenta aburrida.

La mencionada la mira desaprobatoriamente y se levanta exaltada, en cambio el Kazekage no expresa ninguna emoción al respeto.

 **\- ¡Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que por más experimentado sea un shinobi, ellos tienen sentimientos y carga de consciencia! ¡Además es el Kazekage! ¿Sabes lo tortuoso que debe ser dejar su aldea para venir a cooperar en una misión que de salir mal afecte a su aldea? –**

Gaara mantenía una posición calmada y apartada. Ciertamente la princesa no estaba equivocada en su concepto sobre los shinobis. Pero actualmente las cosas habían cambiado y las personas habían cambiado su opinión respecto a los ninjas.

Pero aun así, de algún modo aquellas palabras dichas por la princesa Mao le provocaron un dolor en el pecho, que pudo ocultar bajo su máscara de ninja.

 **\- Está bien, como sea. No tenemos tiempo para hablar de ninjas ¿Cuál será el plan? –** cruza sus brazos.

 **\- Bien, mañana se desenvolverá la cita a partir de las cinco de la tarde y tendrá una duración de hora y media, en el restaurante junto al palacio. Luego, esperaremos dos horas hasta tener a todos los aliados ubicados para neutralizar a la defensa del Daimyo. Yo junto a un ninja nos encargaremos del consejero Hiro y del Rey. Probablemente tengan otros ninjas de elite por algún lugar, por lo que es ahí donde entra usted para localizarlos y neutralizarlos, Kazekage. Es muy simple el plan, pero lo más probable es que tengamos problemas, por lo que su apoyo es fundamental –** termina sonriendo hacia Gaara.

Él asiente atento y Hiyori continúa.

 **\- Para evitar sospechas saldremos en direcciones opuestas, y de ninguna manera tendremos que encontrarnos hasta la fecha de la cita, por lo que al salir de aquí tomaremos caminos distintos. Si no te molesta, saldremos nosotras primero –** se levanta y dirige a la puerta.

Mao imita la acción de la mayor, y antes de salir lo analiza curiosa por un segundo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Gaara por fin se relaja y suspira cansado.

Él pensó que ésta misión sería problemática.

.

.

Poco tiempo después el capitán del barco anuncia la llegada y todos los pasajeros se disponen a bajar.

Mao avanzaba junto a un par de sirvientes como escolta. Hiyori había decidido bajar después, por lo que estaba sola.

El carro que la transportaría estaba cerca, por lo que no tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

De la nada un kunai apareció incrustado en el pecho de uno de los sirvientes, y otro en el restante.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la gente se espantó y repente mujeres y niños se encontraba llorando y gritando. Mientras todo eso pasaba una Mao sin poder reaccionar era transportada por dos ninjas.

De un momento para otro ella había sido secuestrada.

Gaara descendía tranquilamente por las escaleras del barco, hasta que los gritos captaron su atención.

 **\- ¡Secuestraron a la princesa! –**

 **\- ¡Dos hombres están muertos! –**

 **\- ¡Fueron unos ninjas! –**

El Kazekage había escuchado al mismo tiempo aquellas tres frases, siendo la primera la más arrasadora para su mente.

La arena de su calabaza comenzaba salir, junto a su instinto shinobi.

De un momento para otro, Gaara se encontraba rastreando a los secuestradores, y controlando sus sentimientos.

¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta desesperación por una persona? Hace mucho que no sentía aquél sentimiento en su máximo esplendor, por lo menos no después de la guerra.

Su arena estaba dispersa por grandes áreas, demostrando sus grandes habilidades como ninja sensor.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin los localizó, a diez kilómetros al oeste.

Toda la preocupación disminuyó considerablemente, y su velocidad aumentó junto a su determinación.

A una distancia del Kazekage, un par de ninjas se encontraban hablando amenamente, mientras uno llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros a una mujer amordazada y con las manos y pies atados.

Ambos ninjas estaba vestidos con capas negras que tapaban casi todo su cuerpo y brazos, sus rostros también estaban ocultos debajo de una máscara.

 **\- Vaya, no pensé que sería tan fácil –** comenta uno a la vez que salta por los árboles.

El ninja que cargaba a la mujer no responde nada, más sigue con su camino.

 **\- Sabes, entiendo que seas de pocas palabras, pero por lo menos responde con monosílabos. Que parece que hablo solo –** insiste.

El receptor permanece indiferente, en respuesta el emisor sólo suspira cansado.

Mientras los dos continuaban su viaje, detrás una figura comenzaba a aparecer desde las sombras.

Ésa figura era Gaara, quien inmediatamente los atrapa con dos brazos de arena.

Él había estado siguiéndolos de cerca desde hace un rato, guardándose el ataque para evaluar la situación. Había resuelto atacar sorpresivamente con su brazo de arena, y en el proceso tratar de separar al ninja de Mao.

 **\- ¿Qué es esto? –** exclama uno de los ninjas, mientras trata de escapar.

 **\- ¿Arena? ¿Brazos de arena? –** musita el otro, quien rápidamente sujeta más fuerte a la mujer.

Pese a sus constantes intentos por escapar, pareciera que la arena nunca cediese.

 **\- Suéltala -** sentencia severo el Kazekage, quién los observaba desde una rama de un árbol.

 **\- Tendrás que quitármela –**

El ninja que aún apresaba a la joven no parecía ceder, por lo que Gaara sin inmutarse aprisiona la parte baja en su ataúd de arena, junto al otro ninja.

Un grito sordo se escuchó, y la princesa fue liberada del agarre para pasar a manos de la arena.

Mao miraba petrificada la escena. Su cuerpo había sido salpicado por la sangre del ninja.

Gaara bajó rápidamente, y se ubicó junto a la princesa. Lamentaba haber utilizado ésa técnica frente a ella.

 _ **Él estaba convencido de que ella lo consideraría un monstruo.**_

 _ **Ella no podía mirarlo.**_

 _ **Ambos temían del otro.**_

 _ **Él de su juicio; y ella de su poder.**_

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace mucho que no actualizaba ¡Septiembre hasta ahora es un mes agotador! Campamento y competencias ¡Y semana del estudiante! Carrozas y mucho más.

Todo ha pasado ¡Uff!

Bueno, no ha sido mi mejor capítulo la verdad. Pero me siento conforme con los resultados (no soy muy buena con las batallas). Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Faltan dos capítulos para el final, y sin duda serán los mejores capítulos ¡Y largos! Deos.

Bueno, es todo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ¡No leemos luego!


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Emboscada**

 _ **Capítulo ocho**_

* * *

Fue un minuto eterno en el que ninguno dijo nada. El aire era tenso y las emociones inestables; hasta que la princesa rompió el silencio.

 **\- ¡Aléjate de mí! –** gritó a la vez que se levantaba y apartaba lejos de Gaara.

Ella le temía, y como instinto natural buscó protección lejos de la amenaza.

Gaara lo entendía; pero pese a ello en su interior afloró un dolor. Una vieja herida estaba sangrando en su corazón, pero de todas las dagas que constantemente recibía ésta fue la más destructiva.

Él sabía que era su culpa por no ser cuidadoso. Había mostrado su lado más oscuro en el primer momento. ¿Cómo ella no lo juzgaría?

 **\- Por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podría dejarla a merced de otros ninjas. Ya la han atacado, probablemente otros la buscarán –** sentenció adoptando una postura indiferente, digna de un shinobi como el Kazekage.

Mao aun aparta su mirada. Estaba desconcertada y aterrada de la presencia del ex Jinchūriki.

 **\- Tu obligación es la misión, no yo ¡¿No puedes irte así sin más?! –** vuelve a exigir, con la voz quebrada, anunciando las inminentes lágrimas.

Gaara permanecía firme e inmutable; pese a que por dentro esté adolorido, inquieto y frustrado consigo mismo. Aún debía proteger a Mao.

 **\- Si tú mueres o desapareces, la misión fracasará –** contestó razonando como shinobi.

 **\- Tsk ¡Está bien! Pero apenas llegue al castillo ¡Te alejarás de mí! –** bramó molesta.

Él no dijo nada, pero como respuesta elevó a ambos sobre la arena para luego transportarlos directo al castillo.

Ninguno cruzó miradas o palabras durante el trayecto, después de todo, las cosas ya estaban mal entre los dos como para empeorarlas y eso lo sabían.

 **-Aquí es–** pronunció la princesa, mientras indicaba la dirección.

Al llegar, el oriundo de Sunagakure comenzó a mover sus manos, manipulando la arena y haciendo descender a ambos.

Mao baja lentamente. Su rostro estaba inclinado y su mirada fija en el suelo; las palabras trataban de salir de su boca, pero algo obstruía el paso de las mismas.

Ella sentía culpa, mucha culpa. Tenía la gran necesidad de disculparse desde que fue consciente de sus palabras, y del sutil gran cambio en Gaara.

Había sido tan cruel con la persona que la había salvado, y aun así lo trataba como el enemigo.

 **\- Yo... Quería disculparme, en verdad lo siento –** susurra entrecortada-mente.

 **\- ¿Disculparte por decir la verdad? Ciertamente, fui yo quien pulverizó a los dos ninjas. Es normal en un civil este tipo de reacciones –** comenta aparentemente tranquilo.

 **\- ¡Claro que no! Fui una desconsiderada e imprudente. Debería haberte agradecido por salvarme la vida, porque de no ser por ti ¿Qué podría haberme sucedido? –** expone a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos.

El Kazekage la miraba fijamente, y sin darse cuenta llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Mao para luego con sus dedos barrer las lágrimas del ojo derecho de ella.

Ambos se miran fijamente por un segundo, hasta que Hiyori aparece.

 **\- Lamento interrumpir ¡Gaara, en verdad te agradezco tanto que la hayas salvado! Pero ambas tenemos una reunión muy importante, ahora –** dicta seriamente la mayor.

Los dos jóvenes evitan su mirada, y la princesa rápidamente corre sonrojada en dirección a la mayor. Dejan atrás a un confundido Gaara.

 **\- ¿Acaso no te dije que tengas cuidado? ¡Casi te matan! ¡Maldita imprudente! –** reprocha a la vez que le golpea en la cabeza.

 **\- ¡Auch! Hiyori –sama ¡Todo pasó muy rápido! –** se quejó a la vez que se sobaba la zona afectada.

 **\- Como sea, ha empezado a moverse –** susurra, a la vez que cambia de dirección hacia la izquierda.

 **\- ¿Quién, mi padre? –** pregunta confundida Mao, siguiéndola.

 **\- No, Hiro. Al parecer piensa eliminarnos antes de que le causemos molestias. Acabo de enterarme de su plan –**

 **\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es? –**

 **\- Éste no es el lugar para hablar de eso, pero mientras tanto mandé al Kazekage junto a tu hermano, supongo que lo atacarán ahora –** continúa por el estrecho pasillo.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A él?! –** grita alterada.

 **\- ¡Cállate! Debemos ir al lugar secreto –** toma del hombro y la hace caminar más rápido.

Ambas avanzan rápidamente hasta el salón principal, pero son detenidas por un ninja.

El ninja en cuestión tenía ojos oscuros y pequeños junto a una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Un pañuelo negro ocultaba su cabeza y boca. Vestía una remera negra con pantalón azul, usaba un chaleco gris como protección y sandalias beige.

 **\- Pero si son nada más que la consejera, la anciana Hiyori y la princesa Mao –** comenta animadamente el hombre, estaba de brazos cruzados.

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú, y qué haces aquí? –** pregunta asombrada la mayo, deteniendo sus pasos.

\- Bueno, digamos que vine a asesinar a la familia real. Sólo eso, me faltan dos pequeños – respondió mordaz, extendiendo sus brazos.

Tanto Hiyori como Mao se sorprendieron y aterraron.

- **¿Acaso, has matado al Daimyo? –** pregunta consternada la anciana.

 **\- Creo que la respuesta en muy obvia ¿No? Como sea, me falta la princesa ¡Y que bien que la tengo en frente! –** da un salto alegre.

Mao retrocede aterrada, y súbitamente se desmaya. Hiyori la mira nerviosa.

 **\- Parece que tendré que enfrentarte ¡No dejaré que asesines a la princesa! –** sentenció con determinación.

 **\- ¡Jaja! Una anciana como tú sólo desperdiciaría su vida ¡Pero de todos modos te mataré! –** gritó eufórico.

Hiyori pensó que aquél hombre estaba loco. Rápidamente procedió a efectuar los sellos correspondientes a una técnica de agua.

 **\- ¡Jutsu Bala de Agua!-**

Ella expulsa una gran cantidad de agua en forma de un torrente hacia el hombre, pero éste con esfuerzo logra esquivarlo.

Aquél fue el comienzo de una dura batalla entre dos grandes shinobis.

 _Más tarde, en un salón oscuro iluminado únicamente por un pobre candelabro colgado en el techo._

 **\- Hiro-sama, aquí está la muchacha –** dijo el hombre de la última vez, mientras depositaba a la princesa, quien aún seguía desmayada **– Está desmayada –**

 **\- Ya veo ¿Y la anciana? –** pregunta una figura, que estaba oculta entre las sombras.

 **\- Está muerta –** sonríe.

 **\- Bien, ponla junto a su padre. Antes de matarla me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con ella –** pronuncia fríamente.

 **\- Como guste señor –** hace una reverencia y empieza marcharse.

El ninja procedió a arrastrar el cuerpo de Mao hasta dejarlo cerca del cadáver de su padre, que estaba tendido sobre el suelo con una katana enterrada en su abdomen.

 **\- Que hermosa imagen ¡Jajaja!-** grita a la vez que ríe descontroladamente **\- ¡Por fin todo esto será mío! ¡Mío! ¡Itsuki, ve por el otro!-**

 _En otra parte, lejos del palacio en un restaurante._

El Kazekage se encontraba almorzando junto al príncipe, con la excusa de conocerse mejor.

 **\- Entonces así fue como nunca más volví a... -** comenta amenamente Asahi, pero es interrumpido por Gaara.

 **\- Tengo un mal presentimiento –**

Desde hace un tiempo que su intuición clamaba a gritos ir por Mao. Él no es alguien que suelen guiarse por una superstición, pero aquél plato levemente rajado sin duda lo ponía nervioso.

 **\- Yo también ¿Y si regresamos al palacio? Ya hemos terminado de almorzar –** responde serio.

El Kazekage asiente, ambos salen del local . El ninja utiliza su arena para transportarlos rápidamente al palacio.

.

.

.

 _ **Gaara esperaba que su intuición fallara; pero él estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando.**_


	10. Capítulo nueve FINAL

**Sombras reveladas**

 _ **Capítulo Final**_

* * *

 _Ella corre junto al viento, huye de la luz como una sombra danzante._

 _Las sombras comienzan a moverse al compás de una melodía, podía sentirlo. Creía que podría levantarse y acompañarlos._

 _Pero al fin y al cabo eran sólo un montón de siluetas, así mismo como ella._

 _No tenían rostro ni vida ¿Era así como se sentía? Moviéndose e imitando a alguien más._

 _No, ella no era una figura simple, por lo menos quería creerlo._

 _No era la sombra de nadie, ya no._

 _._

 _._

Rápidamente Gaara y Asahi llegaron al castillo, y una vez que entraron vieron a Itsuki esperándolos.

 **\- ¡Vaya, han llegado! –** Aplaude sonriente **– Pero déjenme decirles que hasta aquí llegan ¡Jutsu Torbellino de Fuego! –** realiza los sellos, disponiéndose a comenzar el ataque.

De la boca del shinobi sale una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco va creando un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros.

Gaara inmediatamente, como defensa, rodea a ambos en una esfera de arena.

 **\- ¿Qué fue eso? –** pregunta despavorido Asahi, tratando de sostenerse.

 **\- Mantente junto a mí –** menciona calmoso.

Asahi asiente con la cabeza, y se limpia el sudor de su frente.

 **\- Tercer ojo –** murmura, e instantáneamente recibe las imágenes del exterior desde su tercer ojo.

El humo se había disipado, e Itsuki sonreía como un lunático, preparando otra técnica.

Él pudo reconocer de qué técnica se trataba, por lo que no se preocupó. Indudablemente, desde la guerra muchos han sabido sobre su defensa absoluta por lo que él se vio en necesidad de mejorar dicha técnica.

Fue por eso que él no se inquietó sobre la posibilidad de que aquél ninja atravesase su escudo, porque eran nulas.

 **\- ¡Así que te encerrarás en ésa bola de arena! ¡Bien, tendré que sacarte de allí! ¡Elemento lava, dura perforación! -**

El ninja envuelve su brazo con lava formando una espiral, parecida a la de un taladro, con la que ataca a la esfera.

El movimiento que provocó el intento de taladrar la esfera fue brusco, Gaara se mantiene en un perfecto equilibrio y calma, contrario a Asahi, quien rápidamente cae y aflora sus nervios como un niño estremecido.

 **\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -** pregunta nuevamente, tenso.

El Kazekage lo ignora olímpicamente concentrándose en Itsuki y tomar la ofensiva.

Mientras tanto, el otro ninja se sorprende debido a que la esfera sigue intacta, inmune a su reciente técnica.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que no haya causado ningún daño? ¡Ja! ¡Parece que la defensa absoluta del Kazekage es real! –** sonríe asintiendo a sus palabras.

De repente del escudo de arena, salen muchas esferas del tamaño de una canica, y como balas son lanzadas hacia el usuario del elemento lava.

Itsuki trata de esquivarlos, y logra esquivar muchas pero su brazo izquierdo resulta muy herido en el proceso.

Un pequeño orificio de abre en la anteriormente hermética esfera.

 **\- Itsuki, ninja renegado de Iwagakure ¿No? Estás en el libro bingo –** comenta impasiblemente el Kazekage.

 **\- ¡Vaya, me siento muy alagado, Kazekage! –** Grita extasiado **\- ¡Ésta pelea sin duda es fascinante! ¡Tornado de Lava!–**

Crea un gran tornado de lava, que amenaza con no dejar rastro de nada.

El shinobi de Sunagakure espesa su esfera de arena con más polvo dorado, por lo que nuevamente fortifica su título como dueño de la defensa absoluta y Quinto Kazekage.

Los ojos del ninja renegado se oscurecen por la furia. Otra vez sus ataques fueron en vano; pese a que el paisaje cambió, su objetivo sigue intacto.

Gaara, ya cansado de alargar mucho esto, toma la ofensiva. Él desde hace bastante ha estado centrado en la preparación del terreno, mientras que el otro se dedicaba a atacar. Pudo rescatar una considerable cantidad de arena del suelo, suficiente para realizar su más frívolo ataque.

 **\- Ataúd de Atadura de Arena –** musitó, y toda la arena que silenciosamente se dispuso cerca del ninja renegado comenzó a encerrarlo e inmovilizarlo. Fácilmente lo atrapó, como un lobo a su presa.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! –** gritó un alarmado Itsuki, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de su prisión.

 **\- Mientras te concentrabas en atacar y traspasar mi escudo, me he centrado en recoger arena y polvo dorado de la tierra–** responde serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

 **\- Vaya, había olvidado que podías sacar arena de donde sea –** susurró furibundo consigo mismo.

 **\- Entierro de arena –** sentencia indiferentemente el Kazekage.

La técnica se activa y el objetivo termina siendo aplastado por una gran presión, matándolo en un segundo y sin dejar rastro.

Seguidamente, la arena levemente teñida de un color carmesí se despliega y una menor parte de ella se almacena, siendo la restante utilizada para transportarlos.

Asahi se mantiene en silencio, inmóvil debido al shock de la pelea acontecida. Atónito por el poder del Kazekage.

Mientras, Gaara medita sobre las acciones a tomar. No sabe dónde está Mao y no confía en el tiempo ni en su suerte.

¿Hacia dónde debería ir? Se preguntó, pese a tener grandes habilidades como ninja sensor, necesita un poco más de tiempo para poder localizarla con exactitud.

Él se detiene al sentir la llegada de alguien, un joven quien se arrodilla frente a ellos.

 **\- Por favor, síganme. Les llevaré hacia la princesa –** comenta el hombre.

Él desconocido tenía vendado todo el cuerpo, y su cara estaba oculta tras una máscara. Vestía un pantalón blanco junto a una remera negra y sandalias ninja negras.

 **\- ¿Por qué debería seguirte? ¿Qué me asegura que no seas del bando enemigo?-** exige impasible.

 **\- Porque yo, yo quiero lo mismo que ustedes. Quiero que los tiempos oscuros terminen –** responde, a la vez que se quita la máscara, revelando un rostro blanco con cicatrices, ojos negros y facciones afiladas, parte de su largo y oscuro cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Asahi despierta de su trance y vuelve a sorprenderse al reconocer al sirviente como aquél joven al cual Mao había atravesado con la katana, por orden de su padre.

 **\- ¡Tú eres Jiro! –** exclamó, señalándolo. El mencionado sonrío asintiendo.

En la base de Hiro, Mao acaba de despertar y encontrarse con los cuerpos de su padre y Hiyori.

Como una flor que acababa de marchitarse, comienza a caer y secarse. Sus lágrimas cristalinas caen como cascada por sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo no puede resistir ni su mente, y eso los saben tanto ella como Hiro.

 **\- ¡¿Puedes ver esto?!¡Las dos personas que se suponen que deben ser las más importantes para mí, están al frente mío, todos muertos! ¡Jajaja! Me pregunto ¿Qué sentimiento debería experimentar? ¿Dolor, tristeza? La verdad, no puedo sentir nada –** comenta altanero y sonriente.

Ella lo miraba atónita, hasta donde podía recordar él era el mejor amigo de su padre. También habían sido casi inseparables en la infancia, ellos tres.

 **\- ¡¿Tú, bastardo?!** – Grita colérica, apretando sus puños- ¡¿Cómo puedes…?! – continua, pero sus palabras son cortadas, debido a que él atrapó su cuello con ambas manos y la alzó.

 **\- ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de esto? Púes, por el poder claro. Una vez te haya eliminado, nada impedirá que me convierta en el Daimyo del País del Acero –** concluye, sonriente, presionando más el agarre al cuello de Mao.

Ella trató de liberarse pataleando y rasguñando las manos que la apresaban, pero sólo consiguió una risa burlona de parte de su agresor.

 **\- No hay nada que puedas hacer –** indica sonriente.

Mao fulminaba con su mirada a Hiro, pero por un momento su atención se centró en la figura luminosa detrás de él, que parecía acercarse.

Un sentimiento de esperanza afloró en ella al reconocer a la figura como Hiyori. De repente de ella un brazo emergió y éste entró en él.

La anciana al parecer había hecho, antes de morir, un trato con un shinigami. Ahora él cumplía su parte de llevar tanto a Hiro como a Hiyori a su lecho final.

La figura no era muy nítida, pero a través de ella una parca asechaba. Sólo era visible la cara; con el cabello grisáceo esparcido por su largo y filoso rostro; junto a sus terribles y brillosos ojos ámbar; y con una boca sonriente, que sostenía una katana entre sus filosos dientes.

 **\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! –** exclama sorprendido, mirando hacia atrás y siendo arrastrado por los entes. Su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil.

Ninguno dijo nada. Tan rápido como empezó todo terminó.

Mao sólo pudo mantenerse consciente durante unos segundos, hasta que la situación la superó y nuevamente se desmayó.

Cuando el Kazekage llegó a escena, se encontró con tres cuerpos. Inmediatamente sintió gran pesar y nuevamente el vacío lo invadió.

Asahi no había dicho nada, permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban los otros, desasiéndose en lágrimas.

Tomó la muñeca de su hermana para verificar su pulso. Una vez confirmado su supervivencia, las lágrimas de tristeza se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad, y seguidamente la abrazó como si quisiera evitar su escape de la vida.

Gaara miraba la escena, más tranquilo al comprobar que por lo menos ella continuaba con vida. Aquél vínculo le recordó al que tenía él con sus hermanos ¿Acaso ésa escena era similar a cuando Temari lo abrazó luego de revivir? Ciertamente los recuerdos lo envolvían junto a la melancolía.

Pese a que ha pasado mucho, aún podía recordar ése día en el que despertó después de morir gracias a abuela Chiyo y a Naruto; él cerró sus ojos y por un momento se permitió viajar en el tren de los recuerdos.

Asahi continuaba emocionado, para él lo más importante ante todo era su hermana. Su padre para era un completo extraño, y en lo más profundo de su corazón nunca le agradó Hiyori.

Él presentía que esa anciana escondía algo. Ellos lo sabían, pero ella prefirió ser una sombra.

 _Ahora ambos ya no serían sombras nunca más._

.

.

.

Desde el momento que todo terminó, hasta que la princesa despertó dos días después. Todo había sido un caos.

Con el avance de la tecnología, los medios de comunicación eran más peligrosos que nunca y sin duda ahora era el peor enemigo de la familia feudal. No había ni un momento de paz.

Gaara se sentía abrumado, pese a que el como shinobi pudiese soportar hasta la más irrazonable situación, no era un haz en el manejo de la prensa.

Desde que ambos príncipes fueron llevados al hospital, e internados. A él junto a los ministros le quedó la dura tarea de tranquilizar a los medios y explicar la situación.

Porque después de todo, no se pudo negar a servir en lo que pueda a los hermanos. Ciertamente el hecho de dar una única conferencia lo abrumó, pero ahora sólo quedaba darle paso al tiempo.

Habían pasado como cuatro días, y él debía marcharse a su aldea. Por una lado estaba tranquilo por regresar, pero por otro lado sentía que dejaba algo ¿Qué es ése sentimiento? Ciertamente él no lo podía explicar.

Éste era uno de los momentos en los que su razonamiento lógico fallaba. Quizás haya aprendido a manejarse en la política, en la prensa y sea más abierto con las personas, pero aún era un niño inexperto en las emociones y en relacionarme con las mujeres.

Aquél era el motivo por las burlas de su hermano. Gaara podría ser uno de los shinobis más fuertes, el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure, ex Comandante General del ejército de la Alianza shinobi; pero para su hermano también era un niño en lo que a las mujeres se refiere y otros temas para hombres adultos, y se encargaba de recordárselo e incluso en colaboración con Naruto si le da la ocasión.

El ninja suspiró, acababa de llegar al navío que lo alcanzaría hasta las costas del País del Viento. Aquél vacío se presentó.

 **\- ¡Gaara-kun! ¡¿No pensarás irte sin despedirnos así sin más?! –** escuchó, era una mujer.

El mencionado sonrío, no era cualquier mujer. Era la primera mujer que le llamó la atención desde que vino.

 **\- ¡Mao, espérame! –** pidió otro, Asahi.

El Kazekage los miró sonriente. Mao, ignorando a su hermano, llegó rápidamente y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

 **\- ¡No dejaré que te vayas sin haberte despedido! ¡Además, me debes una cita!-** bromeó, mirando a sus verdosos ojos.

Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados el uno con el otro, ignorantes de la inminente interrupción de Asahi y del pronto zarpe del barco.

 **\- ¡Oye, yo también quiero despedirme de Gaara-san! –** exigió Asahi, haciendo vista gorda del momento.

Los dos se ruborizaron por un segundo y se separaron, Asahi río bajo y se acercó a abrazar a Gaara.

 **\- ¡Buen viaje! Futuro cuñado –** murmuró para él lo último, pero Gaara también lo escuchó y como reacción se avergonzó.

El barco anunció su pronto zarpe, por lo que Mao apartó bruscamente a su hermano, mandándolo a volar para nuevamente envolver al Kazekage entre sus brazos.

 **\- ¡Que tengas un buen viaje! ¡Espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a encontrar! –** exclama sonriente y sonrojada, a la vez que dirige sus labios para besarlo en la mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba eso, más porque el beso estaba dirigido hacia la mejilla de Gaara, pero debido al tumulto de gente y por un pequeño empujón a la princesa, ése beso llegó a los labios del Kazekage.

Para cuando Asahi se levantó y regresó, se encontró con dos personas más alejadas de lo que estaban antes. Gaara miraba hacia el barco sonrojado; su hermana miraba hacia el piso más sonrojada que el Kazekage, e incluso parecía lucir avergonzada. Ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio.

Pero antes de que las explicaciones llegasen, el barco dio su ultimátum.

Ni siquiera después de que el Kazekage haya abordado supo nada. Sólo se resignó a despedirlo con la mano junto a su hermana, quien aún seguía ida y con los ojos brillosos.

.

.

 _ **Igual, Asahi lucía feliz, había hecho un nuevo amigo y ellos ya no eran sombras.**_

 _ **Después de todo, las sombras habían sido reveladas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por el lado de Gaara, el sinceramente sentía que dejaba algo allí.**_

 _ **¿Habrá perdido más de lo que ganó? Porque sentía que había perdido algo importante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mao sólo miraba al navío perderse, aquél brillo en sus ojos fue opacándose a medida que el barco se alejaba.**_

 _ **Para cuando nada era visible, su brillo se apagó. Después de todo, el desierto se llevó su corazón.**_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Es mi primer final y no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. No quería extender más la historia, porque esta temporada no da para ni un capítulo más.

¡Me gustaría saber qué opinan! ¿Qué tal el final? ¿Quieren segunda temporada? ¡Acepto críticas constructivas!

¡Saludos!


End file.
